Warm By The Fire
by Scratch Fury
Summary: Tintin and Haddock are trekking through a blizzard and they find shelter. Things get steamy by the fire.


The pale moon came out from behind the darkened clouds, brightening the landscape where two lone figures stumbled through the thick white snow, the wind biting ferociously at their exposed flesh. The smaller figure fell hard to the powdered ground and was promptly helped up by his companion.

"Captain…" Tintin wheezed as tried to gain his balance. "We need to find shelter before we freeze to death!" Haddock grabbed Tintin by his hand and stopped the young man from falling again. Haddock strained his blurry red eyes, attempting to see past the frozen storm that had enveloped them. "Hang on lad; I think I see something up ahead." Haddock hoisted the weakened Tintin into his arms and proceeded forward, the harsh gale stinging his eyes and stabbing his face as if with tiny needles. "Don't give up on me boy, we are almost there," Captain Haddock cried. Tintin peered up at the Captain's face and noted the look of extreme determination, his eyes focused intently on something Tintin could not see. Haddock marched onwards, a warm feeling creeping into his core. He cradled Tintin closer to him and…

Tintin woke up with his head throbbing. The stone floor on which he was laying was cold to the touch and had been wiped of all snow and frost. He looked around. He first noticed that the Captain was passed out from exhaustion, snoring away like a bear a few feet away from him. He then noticed a feeling of warmth and that the source of the light came from the smoldering embers of a dying fire. He stood up abruptly and a severe pain hit his head like a hammer. Tintin sat back down and nursed his pounding head, the pain going away slowly. The Captain grunted, shifting himself to a more comfortable position, and continued to snore. Tintin looked away from his Captain and saw that they were holed up in a small fissure, presumably in inside of one of the many mountains they were passing. Tintin's stomach had begun to growl ferociously at him. He got up slowly and walked quietly over to the Captain's side where the knapsack was located. He dragged the knapsack by the strap over to the dying fire and plopped himself down. He began to rummage around the knapsack and found the trail rations. He threw the branches that were heaped together into the pit and managed to bring the flames back up again. He ate a few handfuls and felt his eyes grow heavy again. He succumbed to the urge to sleep.

Haddock woke up with a start and sat up with a grunt. He glanced around and saw that the boy was passed out by the fire, the knapsack next to his head. He stumbled to his feet and managed to make his way over to the knapsack without disturbing Tintin. He grabbed the bag and reached around inside it until his hand grasped the neck of a bottle. He hoisted it out, popped the cork, and took a swig.

Tintin awoke from his rest once again and peered blurrily at Haddock, who was sitting next to him. "Oh, yer awake, lad," the Captain slurred. He took another enormous gulp from the dark green bottle and dabbed his mouth with his sleeve. "You should 'ave some of shish shtuff, warmsh ya right to te core." Tintin frowned at the captain and pushed the bottle away. "Captain, we need our senses with us. We need to be able to think clearly if the need arises." The Captain shrugged and took another swig of the bitter tasting whiskey.

* * *

The storm had dwindled slightly but was still too much for the weakened adventurers. Tintin had managed to track down some arctic hares and moments later was back at their shelter and was boiling them in one of the metal pots along with some berries he had found. Haddock was still not back from gathering more wood for the fire. Tintin was beginning to worry about the Captain. He had warned the captain about drinking in this situation…if the captain got lost or got into a fight with a bear, he would have to track down the oaf and bail him out of whatever situation he managed to get himself into this time. Tintin was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice that the Captain had entered carrying a bunch of fallen branches and limbs. Tintin looked up with a slight look of surprise as Haddock dropped a ton of wood onto the fire, making the fire jump higher. "Captain, what took you so long?" Tintin asked sternly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Haddock looked a little confused at the question and said "I got lost" in a matter of fact way. The Captain wiped the snow off his jacket and plopped down next to Tintin. He sniffed eagerly at the boiling pot that Tintin was stirring. Tintin lifted the pot and got to his feet. He then walked over to a clearing and started to prepare the cooked rabbit to eat.

Haddock and Tintin scarfed down their warm meals like they had been without a decent meal for a week, which in reality was true. They finished their glorious feast and buried the remains as to not attract the attention of wild animals. Haddock had long since finished his first bottle and was now drinking out of a tall clear bottle. Tintin noticed and snatched the now almost empty bottle out of Haddock's hands. "Where did you get this…?" Tintin examined the bottle in disbelief "Haddock this rum has an alcohol content of 75%, how much have you had to drink?"

Haddock looked surprised and said "oh, not that mush just enough to wet…wet my whishle" the Captain's face was extremely flushed. Haddock scooted himself next to the boy and put his arm around him. "Shoo are sush a young lad, Sho full o' life and...We are going to grow old together…" Haddock murmured. Tintin looked into the Captain's face and saw something he had never noticed before. It was not the usual look of adoration the Captain usually gave Tintin. No, it was deeper than that, and Tintin realized he himself loved the captain more than anything in the world. Haddock scooted closer to Tintin, and Tintin shifted nervously but stayed still as the captain began to caress him. "Haddock no…this isn't the place. We…" Tintin started firmly. "What ish the place young lad?" Haddock said softly as he lowered his hands to Tintin's waist. "Haddock please, your drunk..." But Haddock continued to feel up Tintin's body, slowly massaging his shoulders and loosening up his muscles. Tintin relaxed and let it go as Haddock nuzzled against him.

Tintin felt Haddock's warm breathe as he moved his lips down Tintin's exposed neck, his rough hands moving down to the boy's thighs. Tintin let a small moan escape him as his Captain's hands went down under his shirt and started to massage his nipples lightly, which were becoming rock hard. Tintin tilted his head toward the Captain and his mouth met his. Their tongues wrapped around each other and they broke apart, a single strand of saliva glistened in the firelight. Haddock and Tintin stared longingly into each other's eyes, as Haddock's hands fumbled on the lad's belt buckle. Haddock threw the belt to the side as he slowly licked Tintin's neck. Tintin took off his shirt, revealing his well-defined chest to Haddock, who took off his hat and Jacket. Tintin leaned back as Haddock pushed him to the floor, giving himself into the Captains whim. Haddock pulled down the young man's jeans and started to fondle the growing bulge beneath his boxers. Tintin's breathe started to grow heavy and he shut his eyes as the Captain's tongue caressed his nipples, the Sailor's hand grabbed his shaft and Tintin moaned as the Captain rubbed the tip of his very erect penis. Haddock, still massaging Tintin's throbbing manhood, got rid of his own pants. Tintin eyed the enormous piece with a look of awe, but then a smattering of doubt crossed Tintin's mind. The Captain noticed Tintin's look and said "aye don't shu worry, we will take it shlow it being your first encounter with a shperm whale". Tintin grasped the throbbing meat and hesitated. He opened his mouth and began to slowly move his lips down the veined shaft. It felt warm and throbbed at his touch; Haddock shivered as Tintin stuck the tip into his mouth and sucked it. Tintin caressed his own dick slowly as he imbibed the one in front of him. Haddock began to thrust his hips slowly at first, but he began to go faster. Tintin gagged and pulled the wet dick out of his mouth. Tintin kissed his Captain, the captain then proceeded to rub Tintin's bare ass with his two fingers, spreading the hole. Tintin looked down "But Captain that cannot possibly fit…!" The Captain smiled a knowing smile and said nothing. Tintin gasped in pain as the tip entered his body. He could feel it inside of him, pulsating and warm. It went in deeper; Tintin held on to the knapsack and bit his lip as the pain began to subside a little. The captain rode Tintin, his massive dick going in and out of the boy. The lad was beginning to enjoy the sensation. The Captain grunted and perspired as Tintin moaned at the shaft that was so deep inside of him. Tintin started to tug vigorously at himself. Haddock yelled something that Tintin couldn't quite hear, but he was beginning to feel like he was going to come. The Captain yanked himself out of the boy and shuddered as thick hot foam squirted all over Tintin. Tintin yelled as he shot his load into the air. The massive orgasm wracked Tintin's body leaving him exhausted.

Tintin was lying on his back, Haddock panting over him. Haddock kissed Tintin lovingly, then after a while he got up and threw some more wood into the fire. Tintin and the Captain snuggled together, waiting for the blizzard to go away so they could continue their adventures another time…

* * *

**(A/N) ****This is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
